User talk:Javilus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conker Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Great Mighty Poo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alpheta (Talk) 23:43, September 23, 2009 Umm, apology accepted. It's ok. Alpheta 17:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Multi Yes, Conker is a multi character, if you enter the code WELLYTOP in the cheat codes, he can be playable. Alpheta 03:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) lol Sorry about that Wise Guys thing. It was kind of an inside joke with Alpheata. I'll fix it later today - Jakester12621 Clang Gobling The Clang Goblings are enemies in . Alpheta 03:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :It's alright :P - By the way, I deleted the Cog Category, because it seems to narrow to have it's own article. It's better suited to just be in the Bat's Tower category, you know? Alpheta 03:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Not really my wiki, it's everyone's :) We're trying to come up with a plan right for everybody, and make all users feel right at home. Btw, nice userpage :) Alpheta 04:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Reply Just because :P - Why'd you classify yourself as a Mecha? Alpheta 04:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Heh Nice job out there :D Alpheta 04:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Protagonists As was the case with the cog category, the protagonist category seems too narrow, so it was deleted. Sorry :) Alpheta 05:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Problem I'm not sure whats going on with it. I guess you just have to manually put in pictures on there. That's what I do. Alpheta 18:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Birdy I don't think Birdy is a statue... Alpheta 18:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Already Done Don't worry, I signed that petetion a LONG time ago, as well as the Conker on Virtual Console petition :] p.s. how to I do the hyper link at the end of my messages that lead to my user page? - Jakester12621 Sysop Hmm... I'll think about it... Alpheta 17:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :First, tell me how you would benifit from getting sysop rights. Alpheta 17:48, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, you've got ze powah! Alpheta 23:42, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::It's in your bunker, only I've locked the keys inside! Haha. Now that you have your powers, what are you gonna do next?! Alpheta 06:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::How will you fit inside the mule, huh!? Alpheta 06:27, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh cool......... uhh the mule is out of gas :D Alpheta 17:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC) wtf What the eff, that BASTARD "The Hater of This Wikia" on Unmario wiki banned me! What gives? He deleted all the articles that I worked so hard on. Alpheta 03:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, I spent all afternoon expressing my anger against him, and it helped a lot. Anyway, can I be unbanned from that place? Alpheta 05:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, can't you ask someone from there to unban me? This is exactly why I hate people like that. Alpheta 05:34, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Unmario I don't know what has happened, but I mean check out this article. It says that people who spam or vandalize get banned, but isn't spam and vandalism what the unmario wiki is all about? I mean, on the sidebar, it says Recent Vandalism and Random Spam, whats that for then? Alpheta 05:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) oh and can you unblock me :( Um I'm still blocked... :( Alpheta 23:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Same... I know how you feel Apheta, that asshole blocked me as well! Conkerluver's message! Chad Sobota 17:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC)Chad I even seen R2-D2 on top of the lights in the Doon level. what up.Pokemonmastercb (talk) 01:50, December 12, 2015 (UTC)